


Thor IS HIS

by Gayac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Thor (Marvel), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: Many newcomers-turned-prisoners often found themselves in the personal care of the Grandmaster, and the usual method of presenting them to the Elder was strapped in a chair and obedience disked. Not Thor. Thor was brought in standing in the middle of a circular frame-like holding device, his arms and legs spread and shackled to the frame, his torso bare. When he emerged from the Tunnel of Terror he was bellowing and shivering. Loki knew Thor as he knew himself, perhaps even better than he knew himself, but at that moment he truly didn't know if Thor was shivering with fear or fury.Loki found he was happy to see Thor; he had never wanted Thor to die, just for him to shine with a little less brightness, burn a little less golden. A satisfied, savage voice in the back of his mind crowed that Thor did love attention, and he was getting it inspadesnow.





	Thor IS HIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatadorCocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatadorCocktail/gifts).



> This is a gift for Matador as part of the Thorki Secret Santa Fic Exchange
> 
> Matador, I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted - I sat with a blank page for several days then wrote several shitty starts and only got inspired when I watched Ragnarok again, so here goes nothing!

Thor had disappeared amidst the blinding lights of the Bifrost, and Loki hadn’t seen him since.

Hela had tossed them both out of the Rainbow Bridge like insects and Loki had no idea where Thor was, or even if he was alive. He hadn’t had much time to search for his erstwhile elder brother, either; Loki had been forced to fend for himself in this entirely new realm, run by slaves and debauchery. Loki had visited all nine realms, and even more under the Mad Titan's influence, but Sakaar and the Grandmaster both were entirely new experiences.

If the Mad Titan was cruel and ruthless and undeniably mad, the Grandmaster was poison wrapped up in unbearable sweetness. He had developed a sweet tooth of his own as time passed, it was true, but he had to get off this planet before he reached the poisonous center.

So wrapped up in these plans, Loki was entirely unprepared when his elder brother was brought before the Grandmaster, and the sight of Thor took his breath away.

Many newcomers-turned-prisoners often found themselves in the personal care of the Grandmaster, and the usual method of presenting them to the Elder was strapped in a chair and obedience disked. Not Thor. Thor was brought in standing in the middle of a circular frame-like holding device, his arms and legs spread and shackled to the frame, his torso bare. When he emerged from the Tunnel of Terror he was bellowing and shivering. Loki knew Thor as he knew himself, perhaps even better than he knew himself, but at that moment he truly didn't know if Thor was shivering with fear or fury.

Loki found he was happy to see Thor; he had never wanted Thor to  _ die,  _ just for him to shine with a little less brightness, burn a little less golden. A satisfied, savage voice in the back of his mind crowed that Thor did love attention, and he was getting it in  _ spades  _ now.

"Is it... is it a ‘he’?" The Grandmaster asked as Thor bellowed his fury and flexed his muscles in an attempt to free himself from the frame. "Do they  _ all  _ come like this?" The Grandmaster asked the scrapper who brought Thor in - Scrapper 142, who apparently had brought the Grandmaster his champion before - before she could answer the first question.

The Elder stood and circled Thor’s immobilised body. For his part, Loki’s brother raised his head to glare at the Grandmaster with loathing, his face framed by strands of dirty blond hair. Loki wanted to hide before he came into Thor's radar, but to change his shape would gain attention from the Grandmaster’s court he had been regaling with clever stories just moments before, so he compromised made himself stay as still as possible. He needn’t have bothered - Thor’s attention was commanded entirely by glaring daggers at Scrapper 142 and the Grandmaster.

"No, Grandmaster, I found this one in the middle of a scuffle with twenty other scrappers, by the time I reached him they had shocked him with their neuro-sabers several times and had already ripped off the armor and cape. As far as I can tell, it is a 'he'- although these days it's difficult to tell, particularly with that long hair of his." Scrapper 142's voice drawled with malicious glee.

"Let's check, shall we?" the Grandmaster gestured to the one named Topaz and she came forward to do just that

Loki wasn't sure why they needed to check, but he could feel a twinge of cold going down his spine. The Grandmaster had been around since the creation of the universe, he knew more than enough about gender to be able to identify Thor’s masculinity, and so did the Scrapper who was selling him. 

"Hey- what are you doing, _no, no,_ don’t you dare woman- do you have no shame?" Thor snapped at Topaz as she approached him, arm outstretched, and kept trying to wriggle away but there was nowhere to escape. There was a rustle of leather and with it the sound of a hitched breath from Thor.

Loki tried to get a glimpse from his vantage point on the hall’s far sofa, cursing himself for sitting so far away from where the new arrivals came through; although his view was obscured by several people milling about he could clearly see that Thor's pants were down to his mid-thighs, the flesh a little paler than the golden tan of his arms, and the Grandmaster was clapping his hands in glee as Topaz fondled the Thunderer’s genitals.

"See?” Topaz said, somehow managing to sound bored as she held the Prince of Asgard’s manhood in her hand, “It's a he. Are we done?" Thor whimpered and tried to bite back a groan as the Grandmaster reached down to get a feel himself after Topaz had retracted her own grip. "My, my, this is a good bit of meat, isn't it?"

Loki could only see Thor's face, then, but it told him well enough what his brother was feeling. His expression was scrunched up in what looked like pain and humiliation, and Loki felt a faint twinge of guilt to be sitting here eating grapes while his brother was being inspected like a prize stallion. What Loki felt more than anything upon seeing Thor’s face was a cold and terrible anger that flooded through him all at once; the Grandmaster was going to  _ die  _ for touching Thor. Thor was his,  _ his,  _ and Loki could see that he would have to teach Sakaar a lesson about touching what was his. Topaz, at least, didn't show any joy or particular interest in fondling Thor - Loki decided would be merciful and kill her swiftly.

Unaware of Loki’s internal monologue, the Grandmaster let out an excited exclamation: "Oh  _ look _ , Topaz, it's growing!" Thor bit back another whimper at that, and tried to bite his own bicep in an attempt to stop himself from making any noise. "I have  _ got  _ to have this cute little tushy in my bedroom, darling. If you survive the match today, of course, but I’ve got a good feeling about you.” The Grandmaster chattered away cheerily as he cupped said bum.

"Please... please  _ stop _ ." Thor finally said, his entire body trembling, defeated and desperate enough to plead.

Loki was seething, but despite the heat of his fury he felt something in his lower stomach perk up at seeing Thor so helpless, so vulnerable, so  _ broken.  _ His heart sped up, he was breathing heavily and he felt something he didn't want to feel when looking at his brother’s naked form.

"Yes, yes, he will be there, Grandmaster. Now, we do have to look at more contenders and send this boozehag on her way before she stinks up the place, so shall we?" A thoroughly bored Topaz tried to hurry the Grandmaster along.

"Pffft, you are no  _ fun  _ Topaz, but I suppose you’re right. We have much to do if my champion is going to have a challenge." Grandmaster gestured to a passing attendant with an airy hand gesture, "Wash my hands - only god knows where this specimen has been." After having his hands cleaned, he glided towards the next prisoner, this one having been afforded a proper chair.

"Are you going to just leave me like this?" Thor called after the retreating figures of Grandmaster and Topaz, no small bit of panic threading it’s way through his tone - and no wonder, with the way that half of the hall’s occupants - Loki included - were looking at his stripped body.

"Here, little prince, let me help you," Scrapper 142 yanked the pants up his legs with a disinterested eyeroll. "Where's all your fight gone. huh?" She said trying to get his hair away from the face. When Thor refused to give her an answer, she smiled. “Yes, that’s right, preserve it for the arena, your majesty,” she said before wandering off after the Grandmaster, the contraption that Thor was bound to moving towards a side door which Loki knew led to the gladiator ranks with a flick of her wrist.

Loki had to leave court immediately after to plot his and Thor's escape; hardly anyone survived the arena, and absolutely no one survived the Grandmaster's personal attentions.


End file.
